It gets Stranger and Stranger
by DementedxAngelxx
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome meet some new demons will they be friend or foe rated T for language come and see all the randomness that is these new demons!
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha and Kagome had been walking for hour. They had left the others at Kaede's village. They had heard of a small rumor of two demons that had teamed up and had at least three jewel shards.

They had to check it out, but they didn't have the others only for the fact they were just seeing what kind of demons they were. Besides they had heard another rumor on how the demons found the jewel shards, it was sad really. Everyone said that the two demons were just walking and three jewel shards had just fallen in front of them. One of the demons had a thing for shiny objects obviously.

When Inuyasha had heard this he just shook his head and muttered something about stupid kitsunes and shiny things, and now here they where walking. Neither one talking, after all they were sneaking weren't they? When Inuyasha suddenly stopped and started sniffing the air.

"Well they aren't kitsunes, but they smell elemental." He said in a hushed tone.

"What do you mean by elemental Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in the same hushed tone.

"I mean one smells like flame and the other more like smoke." He said as if she should have known that already.

"Are you sure your not just smelling a fire or something?" She asked not really believing him.

"No the smell of fire is different ya know. Plus their separate, not just one thing that causes the other." He explained.

"Well ya wanna go check it out? I don't sense the jewel anywhere though." Kagome asked him.

"Well ya I've never seen this kind of demon, their very rare." And so the couple started walking. Following Inuyasha nose, if only they knew how much trouble it would get them into.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked a little ways then they came to a clearing. It was mostly empty except for the far side. There was a huge fire, but it wasn't normal. It looked like it was being controlled by some kind of magic.

As they walked closer they could hear to female voices arguing about something. They kept yelling things like 'I told you so', 'you don't have to be that way', and they even heard them cussing at each other.

When the two got close enough to the fire they found out that it had no heat to it and that these girls could yell really loud. Inuyasha had his ears flattened against his head trying to keep the noise out.

"Ummm hello is someone in there?" Kagome yelled into the fire, and when she did all the noise stopped right away.

"Who's there? What do you want?" One of the voices yelled back and then they heard the other one laughing.

"Go away (ha ha) we don't want (giggle) any." Then the voice started laughing even harder.

"O.k. well I'm Kagome and I was wondering way you were here." Kagome said loud enough so that the person could hear her over the laughing.

"Will you shut up already you fucking retard it isn't that funny! We'll be out in a minute." The first voice yelled out.

Inuyasha and Kagome just stood out there waiting for them to come out of the fire. When the fire just suddenly was gone, and all that was left were the girls.

One looked rather annoyed so they figured she was the one they had been talking to. She had long blonde hair that reached her calves, and was being held up into a ponytail with a maroon ribbon and she had shoulder length bangs covering most of her face, and she had the light red almost pink eyes. She was wearing a black fighting kimono that went about mid thigh and stopped, but it had slights that started at the top of her hips it had flames that worked their way to her waist and stopped. She had tight black shorts that stopped a few inches before the kimono, and the rest of her legs that showed were wrapped in white bandages. The kimono's sleeves looked like they had been torn off and her arms were wrapped till her elbows. She was wearing black fighting slippers.

The other girl had a silly grin on her face, which caused a fang to stick out, so she had to be the one that had been laughing. She had short black hair that only went to her shoulders, but her bangs covered her eyes completely. She was wearing a black kimono just like the other girls, but instead of flames hers had what looked like smoke. Her bandages were black instead of white too. Her kimono had sleeves that went past her fingers, and the sleeves also had the same smoke like pattern that went till her elbow and stopped there.

"Well what did you two want?" Asked the blonde.

"We had heard there were demons out here that had jewel shards." Said Kagome.

The girl with the black hair laughed, "Why the hell would we want a broken jewel when we can have whole one?" She asked and tilted her head to the side so her bangs fell out of the way of her eyes, which were a shocking shade of gray that made her look blind because she didn't have pupils. Her eyes were strangely cruel even while she was smiling she looked like she was thinking up ways to kill you.

"You idiot they're talking about the Shikon jewel. You know they one that makes you more powerful." Said the blonde as she was frowning at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Oh well still I would want the whole thing not just a shard. I mean come on why have just a fraction of the power when you could have it all?" This time the black-headed girl turned to the other as if for an answer, but all she got was a shrug of the shoulders.

"So who are you and why are you after the jewel?" Asked the blonde.

"Well my name is Kagome and this is Inuyasha, and we're looking for the jewel shards because I'm the one that broke it in the first place." Said Kagome with a blush, "Oh and what are your names?"

"My name is Inka, and I'm a fire demon. This here is…" The other girl who shot a glare at her cut her off.

"I can tell them my name. I'm Enshi, and I'm a smoke demon." She said with an evil smirk.

"Well it's nice to meet you but we should probably get goin back to the village our friend are waiting." Said Kagome as she started to turn back toward Kaede's village.

"You live in a village? Is it near here? Can we go to?" Asked Enshi with a strangely bored look.

"Who said we wanted to go anywhere?" Argued Inka.

"It's better than sleeping in that fire you make." Laughed Enshi, she had a great smile as long as you couldn't see her eyes.

"Well you guys can come as long as you don't kill anyone in the village." Said Kagome as she had the strangest feeling she was going to regret her decision.

Boy she should listen to her feeling more often, who knows what it will keep her from doing.

Inka – catching fire

Enshi – death by smoke suffocation

I just thought that was so funny when I found these names I had to use them. Hope you enjoyed reading it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I own nothing that anyone here would care about

Here ya'll go its not all that long but its better then nothing. Sorry bout it taking so long for me to even get this chap up I was busy with school it being the last 6 days now.

Woo I'm going to be going into 9th grade!!!!!! Now that I've said that on with the story

They were walking through the forest to get to the village, and everyone was quite. Not a word was said. As they walked it remained silent till Enshi said something. She had her head down so that her bangs hide her entire face. "What are your friends like?" She said but it was said so quietly that Kagome almost didn't hear it.

"Well there's Sango, she's a demon exterminator, and there's Miroku, he's a lecherous monk so please don't hurt him to badly if he asks you to bear his children." Kagome asked with a laugh in her voice. "There's also Kilala, she's Sango's demon cat, and lastly there's Shippo, a kitsunes pup."

"What an interesting group you have a miko traveling with two demons, a half demon, a demon exterminator, and a lecherous monk. Well I guess its not surprising I mean just look at what you're wearing; you can't be from anywhere near here. Are you?" Asked Inka.

"No I'm not from here exactly, I live far away from here actually." Kagome said and then whispered to herself. "So close and yet so far away."

"What so you mean 'so close and yet so far away'?" Asked Enshi in her quiet voice.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in a worried way and then Kagome asked. "You were so happy earlier what happen you seem so mellowed out now. Earlier you were laughing and everything."

Everyone in the little group knew she was just trying to get out of answering the question but Enshi shrugged and answered her question. "You won't get out of answering my question, but if you want to know why my emotions changed so suddenly its because earlier I was near a fire that always puts me where I show all my emotions, but as soon as I leave its presents I can hide my emotions again. Just so you know it has to be a demonic fire though not just a regular one." She said in her quiet voice.

"Yes a regular fire will only get her to show the slightest hint of emotion. So if you want I shall make the fire to night so that we can all talk with out hiding emotion." Said Inka with a slight smirk. Which made Enshi glare at her half-heartedly.

"That would be nice." Said Kagome brightly. "So do you think you two would like to join our little group, that is, of course, it doesn't interfere with anything?" Ask Kagome with a slight tilt of her head.

"Hell no! Women we can't just keep---." Inuyasha started but never finished, for he was interrupted.

"Of course we will. Right Enshi?" Asked Inka in a cheerful sounding voice, that held no question to it. Enshi just 'hned' as an answer, she knew even if she said no Inka would have taken it as a yes. Inka had a twisted sense of humor, very twisted.

The little group was just walking back into the village when a sudden blur of red and blue shot at Kagome. The blur, which turned out to be a young boy, latched on to her saying something about missing his 'momma', Kagome just smiled sweetly as she soothed him. After a minute of the boy stopped mumbling and jumped up so he was sitting on Kagome's shoulder.

"Momma, who are they?" The young boy questioned her.

"Well Shippo, these people our my new friends and they might even join our group." Kagome said while Inuyasha muttered something about trusting people too much. "This," She pointed at Inka, "Is Inka, she's a fire demon and this here next to her is Enshi, she's a smoke demon." Kagome explained to Shippo.

"So this is the Kitsune kit you where talking about." Said Inka. "He even calls you momma." She suddenly started to laugh. "I don't think I've ever seen a demon call a human, a miko at that, momma." She looked over at Enshi who as usual seemed to be looking at the ground instead of at the people around her. "Have you Enshi?"

"No," She answered the simple question with a simple answer.

"Well let's go ahead and get to the camp to meet the others. They might be worried Inuyasha." Said Kagome as she started walking away motioning for them to fallow her.

They where now sitting in Kaede's hut around the demonic fire Inka promised, and because of that fire Enshi was sitting there with what seemed to be a drunken smile; Her hair still falling over her eyes. They, Inka and Enshi, had yet to met Sango and Miroku. Supposedly, they had to gather firewood, but Kagome had whispered into Inka's ear that really they just went for some 'private' time.

They had been sitting there for a few minutes when Sango and Miroku walked into the hut laughing at an unheard joke. When they saw the others they froze, they didn't know that Kagome and Inuyasha where back they thought they where still out in the forest. Sango's hand went to where her sword usually was when she saw the extra demons, but it was in the back of the hut with Miroku's staff. Enshi laughed and the demon exterminator's oh so threatening motion, Kagome on the other hand took action to protect her old and new friends.

"Hi Sango I would like you to meet Enshi and Inka." Kagome said with a huge smile.

"I thought you where out to get that jewel shard you sensed. I didn't think you would bring back such beautiful women." Said Miroku with a slight smirk as he took a big step toward Enshi and made to grab her hand.

"These 'beautiful women' as you called us are demons you know." Said Enshi with a playful smirk. Everyone was surprised at how fast she had move one second she was sitting on the floor by the fire, and the next she was in the farthest corner from everyone.

"Enshi no picking on the poor human. Looks like you nearly made him shit his pants." Said Inka with a small smile at her friend's antics.

"Awww, come on where's the fun in that. You know I'm only playing, and you know this is the only time I will play." Enshi replied with a small giggle only the demons heard. Inka didn't reply, or more like never got the chance Miroku bet her to it. That man just didn't take a hint, he keeps going.

"Why, Enshi was it, do you cover your eyes so. They must be beautiful, you must have wonderful eyes." Miroku kept going but no one paid him any heed, but Inka smiled a very mischievous smile.

"Well so him your eyes and lets see if he likes them then, ya?" Inka said_. Lets just see how much he likes her eyes after this_ Inka thought to her self while she also laughed maniacally in her thoughts.

While Inka was busy thinking to her self Enshi had started to more her bangs out of the way of her eyes, the full intent of showing her eyes. When they were completely in view se looked at Miroku and they looked into each other's eyes. Then Miroku let out a scream much like that of a young girl.

Well that's all I'm going to do for know and just so ya'll know the part about Miroku screaming is funny I don't care about what you think it is.

I'll work on getting the next chapter on before next week or very early (like Monday or Tuesday) next week. And I'll try and make it longer too ok. Now please

REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Thank you for reading my story. Bows and runs before anyone can throw something


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone, except Inka who was laughing and Inuyasha who really just didn't care, ran over to Miroku to see what was wrong. Sango was the first to get there. She now had her sword, which just happened to be in the corner that Enshi had ran to, she had it pointed at Enshi waiting for her to turn and see what exactly had scared Miroku. Kagome ran to Miroku who was staring at Enshi from the floor where he fell.

Enshi let her hair fall back over her eyes and turned to Sango with a slight pout on her face. "He's loud now I have a headache," Enshi said in a whiny voice and walked back over to where Inka was sitting. "Inka that man screamed like a little girl did you hear that?" Enshi asked as she sat down, and she still had her pouty face and everything.

"I think you would have had to have been deaf to not of." Said Inka with a slight smile.

"Know what I think your right cause it was so damn loud I bet cha the villagers heard it and they'll be here in a minute to see what's wrong." Enshi said with a knowing smile as she looked at Inka.

"You only know there coming cause you can hear them running this way." Said Inka smiling back at her fire high friend.

"You know what?" Enshi asked Inka but gave her no time to reply. "Your just to damn smart you know that. Hey, do you think we should warn them that the villagers are coming are just wait?"

But before Inka could reply Inuyasha starting sniffing the air, "Hey the villagers are coming, and here I thought they would have been here sooner." He stopped and sniffed the air again. "No wait, Kaede's leading them. That's way there taking so damn long."

"Inuyasha be nice." Said Kagome just as Kaede walked into the hut.

"What happened in here I heard a scream?" Kaede asked as she ran, shuffled, into the hut. (A/N: Yeah I'm sorry but I can't type the why she talks so she is going to… well not talk like that .)

"Oh it was just that guy Miroku is scared of my eyes I'm sorry if it cause a disturbance." Said Enshi with her silly grin back. "And boy does he have one hell of a pair of lungs, but he sounded silly." Enshi said and then she walked over to Kaede and started to look her over and up and down.

Kaede just looked at her like she was crazy for two reasons. One, she had never seen a demon that said anything about 'silly', and two was because she just said Miroku was scared of her eyes.

Inka stood and went to grab Enshi's arm to pull her away. "Sorry bout that its not her fault really its mine her let me make her unsociable again." Inka said with a slight smile as she snapped her finger and the fire went right out. Enshi stopped moving all the sudden and then she turned to Inka and she growled.

"You know I hate it when you do that around people, and you know it." Enshi said as she glared at Inka full force, though you couldn't really see it since her hair was covering her eyes.

Kaede just stood there staring at Enshi, who was standing right next to her, with her brow raised. Then she turned to Kagome, who was still sitting by Miroku. "How is it you always find the strange demons?" Kaede asked Kagome.

Kagome looked at her for a second blinked a couple of times, then she opened her mouth to say some thing but closed it again. "I really don't know maybe they're just drawn to me." Kagome said with a shrug.

Everyone laughed, except Miroku who was standing up and walked over to Inka. Inka was sitting by the fire with Enshi, and was about to relight the fire when she turned to look at Miroku who was standing behind her. "Do you need help with something?" Inka asked Miroku.

"Why are Enshi's eyes like that?" He asked as he sat down. When his bottom hit the floor Enshi shot up and took off out of the hut in a black blur.

"Well she really doesn't like to talk about it, even though it's just the kind of demon she is. Its because of smoke demons react to demonic fire, you see, since they end up with an opposite personality its like a kind of shield, I guess, for her. It usually scares other demons off just incase the smoke demon ends up like I dunno lazy or something it'll scare the demon off before it even tries to attach it."

"Oh so you mean since she's usually so quiet and calm, she ends up loud and hyper. And her eyes are some kind of defense?" Asked Miroku.

"Yeah pretty much, though then again it could be used as a stunner you know scare 'em stiff and then attach." Inka said with a laugh. Miroku laughed too. This seemed like it would turn out to be a great friendship, if Miroku doesn't try to feel her up. "Well I guess I better go and get Enshi now, and make sure she doesn't hurt anyone." Inka stood up and walked away laughing. Everyone watched her walk out. Kaede and the others where were Miroku was before the walk over to Inka. She smiled at them and snapped her fingers right before she walked out of the hut, causing a huge blue fire to shoot up in the little fire thing in the middle of the room.

Enshi was up in the God tree seemingly asleep, but if anyone was to get anywhere near her they would find out about her hidden weapons.

She wasn't sure really why it bothered her to talk about her eyes maybe it was the fact that she didn't really know any other smoke demons. She saw so many fire demons but she had never seen another smoke demon, and her parent had been killed long ago. Her parents had always told her that she was to find a fire demon that wouldn't mind her cold emotionless façade after she left them. It was the most natural thing a smoke demon traveling with a fire demon, but it wasn't an easy task. Oh no, Enshi seemed to have the worst luck with that kind of thing. She found plenty of fire demons willing to travel with her but as soon as they got used to the emotionless side of her the would start a fire and, boy oh boy, when they saw the other side they would say she was crazy and run off.

She had probably met a hundred or so fire demons before she met Inka, and it was an automatic friendship between them. It didn't bother Inka that Enshi's change was so drastic, in fact it seemed to make their friendship even tighter.

They had been traveling together for maybe fifty years now and nothing had changed between them. Though Inka didn't seem to understand why Enshi hated talking about her eyes. Inka loved them she had met maybe three other smoke demons before she met Enshi. They all had the usual red eyes, but not Enshi no she was different. She had her pupil less gray eyes, and it set her apart from the rest.

Just like how Inka's hair set her apart, none of the other fire demons had blonde hair, not a one. Inka love how she was different, but it seemed that being different made Enshi happy and sad at the same time.

Being different made Enshi happy because that's how she met Inka, but it made her sad too because it meant there was no one like her and it wasn't likely she would be able to get along with anyone as well as she did with Inka.

Enshi was in such a deep thought she almost missed the sound of some one walking her way. The person was on the ground though so it was most likely a human and nothing to worry about. Suddenly, the sound stopped and she heard a branch creak ever so slightly. Then a little higher and higher, Enshi was on the top branch so it would probably take what ever it was a while to get up to where she was. Enshi tensed and silently jumped to the branch above the one she was on and blended in with the shadows.

It took the demon, at least Enshi thought it was a demon, a few minutes to reach the branch that Enshi had been on. When it got there it sniffed for a minute and then relaxed just a bit, before sitting down and closing its eyes.

Enshi dropped back down on that branch with out a sound and with out causing the branch to move. She sat, tense and ready to run if this stranger decided to attach her. She had her hands in her sleeves holding unseen weapons. She lend in closer to see the demon more clearly. It was a he, and it seemed he had straight black hair that went to his chin he also had bangs that reached just a bit passed his shoulders. He had a slight smile on his face, so he must know she was looking him over, his grin cause a fang to stick out over his lip. He was wearing an outfit like Inuyasha's, but instead of being red it was black. (A/N: ummm if anyone could tell me what Inuyasha's outfit thing is called it would be much appreciated)

Enshi then sniffed him and to her surprise he smelt of smoke in the same way she did. This surprised her so much she didn't notice his nose twitch, as he smelt her too. His eyes snapped open and they stared at each other, well he didn't know really if she was staring at him he couldn't see her eyes. He slowly reached up and moved her bangs out of the way and looked into her eyes. He was shocked when he saw her pupil less gray eyes, and she was just as shocked to see his bright purple eyes. They just stared at each other until suddenly he broke the silence. "So what's your name?" He asked in a quiet voice like Enshi's but a lot manlier.

"Enshi, what's yours?" Enshi asked in her usual quietness.

"Well its nice to meet you Enshi, my name is Damaru." He said while he started to stand. Enshi, who still had her hands in her sleeves, gripped her weapons harder and tensed. He noticed this and put his hands in front of himself as if to show he wasn't going to harm her. It didn't help in the least.

Why are you here and why do you smell of a smoke demon?" Enshi asked in a small but threatening voice.

"I guess I'm here because I live near by and I smell like a smoke demon because I am one." He said with a laugh. "I thought you have known that, and I'm guessing your one too." Enshi nodded her head just a bit. "Well then see we have something in common, you and me, and if you wouldn't mind me asking, do you already have a companion? Or more specific a fire demon companion?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"Yes I do why do you ask?" Enshi asked and raised her eyebrows. He was still holding her hair out of her face. She hadn't batted it away because she didn't want to let go of her weapons, and, not that she would tell anyone, but she liked it.

"Just wonderin you know we could have traveled together to find one you know." He asked while shrugging his shoulders.

"Why on Earth would you want to travel with me, Damaru, no one else ever has." She asked, as she looked at him, suspicious as of why he would want to travel with her.

He smirked at her and then slid his hand that was holding her hair out of the out down and on to her cheek, but her hair still stayed off to the side. "Who wouldn't, I mean, just look at how beautiful you are, now who wouldn't want to travel with you." He said, as his smirk got bigger as she turned a very slight pink.

"Wow Enshi I don't think anyone's ever told you that have they." The two turned toward the voice, they saw Inka sitting cross legged on a branch were she got a good view of what was happening.

Enshi turned as red as a tomato, and she turned around and took off deeper into the forest. "Awww now why did you have to go and do that we were getting along." Damaru asked with a frown.

"Well really I don't know, but did you know you touching her face like that it was really gutsy. The only other guy who did that got his arm cut clean off." Inka said with a smile as she flipped on to his branch. "Who are you anyway?"

"You know I could ask you the same thing. My name is Damaru. What's yours?" He asked with a very slight smile.

"Mines Inka it's very nice to meet you. And I see you're another smoke demon, well that's nice I'm, as you probably already know, a fire demon. Enshi's partner to be exact." Inka said her smile never fading.

"Aw so you're the one she was talking about." He said.

"So she does talk about me to others. I'm touched." Inka said with a mocking smile and her hand over her heart. "At least I know she doesn't completely forget about me when I leave, well in this case she's the one that ran off, but whatever." She said as she threw her hands up.

He laughed a bit. "No she defiantly didn't forget you, she gave up my offer to travel together and everything." He said with a hint of a pout at the end of his sentence.

"Really? Well looky there she really does care, well at least a little." Inka said with a huge smile. "And then I go and embarrass her like that." She said with a mock hurt look on her face. "But just so you know if you fallow us and you end up hurting her feelings. You're a dead demon walking. You got that?" She said with an oddly emotionless face.

Damaru just laughed at her threat. "If I wanted to hurt her wouldn't I have done so already?" He said with a straight face.

"Well how the hell would I know, I don't know how a mans mind works." Inka said with a frustrated sigh. He just laughed at her frustration. She growled and glared at him. "Oh and you think your so smart, huh? You find one smoke demon you is rather shy and hates it when people close her up, and then you do the one thing she hates over all. You touched her face, and you moved her hair and looked her in the eye and flirted." She sighed again. "Hell if you would have been in the hut when I had a fire going, it might not have bothered her, but oh hell no, you wait for her to be alone and in thought before you do anything." She glared at him, and if looks could kill he would have been dead a thousand times over.

"Well now what gave you the idea I waited for her to be alone and it wasn't just my good fortune?" He asked his smile fading.

She laughed at him. "Oh you think I haven't noticed that you've been fallowing use for a while now. And you were so out and about, I think I saw you staring at poor Enshi about ten time, within the past week." She giggled a bit at his fallen look. "Yes I noticed but of coarse I did nothing about it, and you know why?" He shook his head. "I was stupid enough to think you were a friend or something, but I should have noticed that you never actually walked up to her and that you stayed out of her sight." His eyes widened a bit.

"Well, I guess you are smarter than you look." He said with a slight scowl, which she returned. "I guess you want to know why I've been fallowing you, huh?" When she nodded he continued. "Well you see, she's all that the smoke demon population talks about, no matter how small it might be it passes rumors faster than any other demon, but anyway. They talked about how she was the only one that had her pupil less eyes. You know that's a very rare thing, and I'm probably considered rare too you know, with these purple eyes and all."

"Yes, yes I see. So you fallowed use half way across the freakin country just to see if she was the one that they were talking about?" She said in a doubtful voice.

"Yes actually I did and it might seem unimportant but to any other smoke demon, hell, she might as well be a goddess." He said with a light laugh, and Inka's eyes widened in shock.

"You have got to be kidding me." She sighed. "Well does Enshi know this?" He shook his head. "Well then that's good. Well I guess this is good bye, and please don't fallow us anymore." She jumped from branch to branch in the direction Enshi went.

OK that was chapter 4 and I have to say it's a new record for me 6 whole pages. And please tell me if I put a good twist or a bad twist.

R&R

Please and Thank you


	5. I'm sorry

I'm so sorry guys for it taking so long I couldn't open word and then I had to completely wipe my computer. To make it worse after we wiped it we found out we lost the disc for word so we had to go buy a new one. I know that doesn't make up for it but I should be able to get a new chapter up on at least one of my stories and if not I can at least write a drabble of some sort.

I'M SO SORRY YOU GUYS TT runs off and starts trying to write something good for the patient readers (lol)


End file.
